Slytherin's Heir
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: The Slytherin line was thought to have ended when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Yet one night before then a baby was conceived through rape at Godric's Hallow, and the blood of Slytherin soars through her veins. Warning Rape scene in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, yes I decided to republish this story. I am starting over with this. I did not like what I did with it. I really truly liked the first couple of chapters. For this new chapter one I combined chapter one and two.**

******Read Review and Enjoy!**

Slytherin's Heir

Chapter One

Amelia Hawthorne was known to be a happy person without any troubles. Her life was simple and plain; she had a steady boyfriend who would propose any day, a job at a bookstore where she was saving up for law school, a loving family and dreams for the future. Little did she know that her whole life would change on the night of Christmas Eve, 1997 in Godric's Hallow.

She decided to take a walk in the cool, cool crisp air to clear her mind of the stress of Christmastime. She walked near the graveyard and saw an old couple who were looked sad upon a gravestone. She took a peak at who the gravestone was for and it said the names James and Lily Potter. She gave a weak smile and continued walking along.

Her long, blond hair blew in the breeze and her blue eyes looked at the clear night. She had lost track of time walking outside. Suddenly, she heard a crash at Ms. Bagshot's home. Ms. Bagshot stayed in her home like a lowly hermit; she was rarely seen by any of the neighbors. A few months back she was visited by a person who looked like a reporter, though her name was never in any newspapers. Curiosity took the better of Amelia and she ran by the house.

An upstairs window was broken, shards of glass lay on the street, and she could see a large snake and a man that looked like one in the house through the broken window. He had bright, scary, red eyes that gleamed in anger, slits where his nose should be and pasty, pure white skin. Amelia screamed in fright from just looking at him, for she knew he was evil at one glance. He then saw her and swooped down from the broken window.

She began to run away, but he quickly caught up to her. Showers of light passed by her, they were mainly green, luckily she dodged them all. She could hear the snake man yelling words she had never heard before. A light hit her; she was forced on the ground and could no longer move, her body was frozen in her running position.

"What were you doing spying on me you filthy muggle?" He spat at her.

"I wasn't spying," she countered bravely, "I-I-I heard a crash. I wanted to know what happened."

"Crucio!" the man cried. Bursts of pain surfed through her body. It was unbearable and she screamed in pain. It felt as though thousands upon thousands of needles were piecing her from the inside of her body. The man just cruelly laughed at her pain as he increased the intensity. Amelia could not understand what was happening to her, it didn't make sense. The pain increased every second until, from what felt like forever to Amelia, it ended.

"Now to teach you a lesson, muggle," he nastily said. He said some other nonsensical words and her clothes disappeared. She gasped as the snake man took his own clothes off and started invading Amelia's body.

He repeatedly thrust himself in her. Amelia screamed in pain. Thrust after thrust, he cruelly laughed at her pain.

"You can't handle this, muggle!" He shrieked in laughter and continued invading her for a long time.

He stood up, and pulled his cloak on. Amelia shivered and twitched and felt relieved that he was no longer touching her.

"Now to say goodbye, muggle," he said, "Avada-"

Luckily for Amelia, it seemed as though to her that he received a message from someone of his associates and disappeared on the spot much to Amelia's relief. It seemed as though he completely forgot that he did not kill Amelia. Amelia remained in the same spot shivering and twitching until a local passed by and saw her there, cold and blue. She was immediately clothed in the man's cloak and taken to the nearest doctor and was warmed from the hypothermia she received from staying nude in the cold for far too long.

She no longer spoke to anyone unless she desperately needed something, and when she reported the crime to the police. She broke up with her two year boyfriend because she could not bear to touch him after she was raped. Her dreams of Law school ended because she could no longer bear to exit her home. She constantly felt sick, and soon it was recommended to her that she took a pregnancy test. She was pregnant, but unbeknownst to her it was the child of the most evil creature to ever walk the Earth, the man who created horcruxes to live forever and would live now in the mind of his unborn child, Voldemort.

* * *

><p>On August 31st, 1998, Amelia's water broke. She freaked out, it was weeks early. She called a cab, for she shunned her family away and now lived in solitude. The cab driver drove as fast as he could for he wanted to not have to deal with pregnant woman or babies being born in his cab.<p>

Her parents arrived because the hospital called them, for they were on her list of emergency contacts. Her mother held her hand throughout the hours of labor, while her father got her anything she wanted, which included five burgers and three milkshakes.

After all of the hours of labor, her baby was finally born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. The nurses coated the baby in blankets and handed them to Amelia. Amelia could not believe that what she was holding was actually her baby. It all wasn't real until she held that child in her arms.

The baby looked not a bit like her or the snake man. She had a beautifully carved faced with gorgeous features. Tufts of jet-black hair was on the top of her head, her eyes were the darkest color imaginable it almost blended with her pupils, but there still was a contrast.

Her parents looked at the child in disbelief, because of her dark beauty and because the baby had not shed one tear. Instead she looked at the world in awe and wonder, like it was all knowing.

"This cannot be my child," Amelia said.

"She is, she was just born, are you crazy?" The doctor said.

"No, I am not, she looks nothing like me or my rapist, he-he looked like a snake with red eyes. This baby is too beautiful, it cannot be his or mine," Amelia stated with confidence.

Maybe-maybe, he had these features before he looked like a, a-a snake," her mother said. No one had believed that the man who raped her looked a snake, now they believed he looked like this baby.

"What are you going to name her?" One of the nurses asked after the long pause.

Amelia took a deep breath and said

"Melanie Obscura Hawthorne."

* * *

><p>Melanie grew up in London where Amelia moved after Melanie was born. She wanted nothing to do with Godric's Hallow ever again after Melanie was born. Melanie was admired for her beauty and intelligence, but scrutinized for her odd behavior. She would not socialize with anyone or get along with the other children in her school. She would claim she could speak to snakes, but everyone would call her crazy. Only Amelia believed her in this claim since her rapist looked like a snake and had one of his own. She remembered him making hissing noises that she heard Melanie saying when she took her to the Reptile House at the zoo.<p>

Amelia loved her child and was thankful she looked nothing like her rapist. Amelia lied to everyone by saying that she was a widow whose husband died in a car accident before Melanie was even born. Everyone bought that sob story, including Melanie, sometimes Amelia showed her true acting skills by shedding tears when she would have to share the lies of that story. She did not want Melanie to know that she was a product of rape, she loved her too much to break her heart like that, and also that Amelia even considered abortion. Amelia even told Melanie fake stories about her "father" when she was just retelling stories about her and her ex-boyfriend, so Melanie did not have a need to delve further into the "father" situation.

When Melanie turned 8, things would happen that no one could explain. When someone hurt her feelings, incidents would occur to that exact same person with no cause defined. When Amelia wanted to punish Melanie for things she would do wrong, objects would break all around her without them being touched. Amelia grew scared of her when she was angry or upset, so she did all she could to prevent that from happening even though she had no idea what was causing everything.

When Melanie was 9 she begged and pleaded for a pet snake. Amelia got her one so she could prevent more incidents from happening. The snake, that she named Artemis after her favorite Greek goddess, became her closest and only friend. They would have discussions whenever they could. Amelia recommended they talk only when they were alone, for she knew people would grow scared of Melanie if she started hissing with a snake in their presence. She also tried to avoid hearing it because it reminded her of the rapist.

On July 15, 2009, all of Amelia's questions were answered about her Obscura.

**A/N Obscura is Latin for darkness**

**Thanks for reading. I have no idea when I will post the next update, considering my other two chaptered fics, which I like better. I am simply redoing this one. **

**Read, story alert, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Love,**

**Miss. Caroline Potter  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! This chapter is very long, yes. It was originally three chapters, but I decided to combine them to get the story moving!I have the next chapter written, and it will be much shorter. **

**Also be warned, this will get scary, so those with weak spines should not read. It is rated T, because I am not going to curse and I am a teen, otherwise, I would not be allowed to read it!  
><strong>

**I want to thank The Goddess of Darkness, for helping me to continue. I was not going to at first, but thanks to her I now have the whole entire story planned out. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

A knock sounded on the front door of Amelia's apartment. Melanie rushed to the door to answer it. She opened the door and there stood a man of whom she did not recognize. He was very tall with a long, fair skinned face, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Professor Neville Longbottom," he said as he stretched out his hand for a shake. Melanie looked wary of him and slowly took his hand and shook it.

"Is your mother home?" He asked. Melanie nodded her head and called for her mother. Amelia came rushing down the stairs, but slowed to a stop when she saw Neville and looked at him curiously at him and his eccentric wardrobe, which were wizard's robes.

"Hello, do you need something, are you a new neighbor?" Amelia asked.

"No, I am a professor at a school that is interested in your daughter, Melanie," he said.

"I do not remember sending any applications," Amelia said warily.

"We are interested in her because of certain qualities she possesses that are required to come to this school," Neville said.

"What is this school?" Amelia asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Both Amelia stood in disbelief looking at the man they believed was crazy, although they both knew that in their hearts it was true.

"Prove it," Melanie said.

"Alright, Wingardium Leviosa," Neville said as he pulled a long stick out of his pocket and suddenly their flower vase was lifted up and flying across the room. "That is a spell that you will learn in your Charms Class this year if you choose to come to Hogwarts."

"Wow!" Melanie exclaimed. She was amazed and jumped, giddy with joy.

"Now here's your letter, if I may can I come to a sitting room so I can explain anything you need to know?" Neville said as he handed Melanie a letter.

"Yes-yes, of course," Amelia said, a bit unsure of herself. They walked inside to a sitting room and Melanie opened up her letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Hawthorne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

Then Melanie looked for the enclosed list of school supplies and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or simiar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oh Mom!" Melanie exclaimed, "This is amazing, it explains so much! Like how I can cause things without meaning too! Why I'm different! Why I can talk with snakes and no one else here can! There are more people like me! This is amazing! Oh Mom, please let me go to Hogwarts! Please!"

"Of course you can go. How can I deny you something like this? You are right, it does explain everything, everything and more," Amelia said while wondering off in thought.

"Wait, did you say you could talk to snakes, Melanie?" Neville asked in a state of shock.

"Oh yes, I have a pet snake named Artemis, and we have the most loveliest of conversations," Melanie answered sweetly.

"Can I talk to your mother alone, Melanie?"

"Um, okay?" Melanie said curiously.

"Go have a conversation with Artemis about you being a witch, dear," Amelia said and Melanie scurried off. After Neville knew Melanie was far gone and locked in her room he began speaking again.

"Ms. Hawthorne, I think it is imperative that you tell me exactly who Melanie's father is."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Talking to snakes is not a good quality to possess. It is normally a sign of a dark wizard. Since you are a muggle, it could not have been you to pass down the trait."

"M-m-muggle?"

"Oh yes, that is the term for people who possess no magical qualities. Are you okay?"

Amelia turned white as a ghost when he said the word muggle. Muggle was what the snake man called her, over and over again. The word never left her, she looked it up everywhere she could, and now she had the answer from a wizard, which could only mean that the snake man was a wizard too.

"No, I'm not, that word reminded me of a terrible night. Now I think that that man was one of you people!" Amelia yelled in fury.

"Please calm down, we are not all evil trust me. If you tell me about that man we can report him to the Ministry of Magic and have him sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison," Neville said as calmly as he could.

"The year was 1997, and the day was Christmas Eve," she started as Neville listened intently, "I was walking in Godric's Hallow and I heard a crash from an old woman's home down the street. Her name was Bathilda Bagshot-" She was interrupted by Neville's gasp. "W-what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but Bathilda Bagshot was the greatest magical historian to this day. Her book, _A History of Magic_ is one of your daughter's school books, and she was found dead in her home not long after Christmas Eve that year. Her body showed signs of being tampered with dark magic."

"Oh my!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, please continue your story," Neville said.

"Oh yes, so I ran to the house and there was a broken window on the second floor. Inside the window were a man and a snake. The man look evil from one glance for he had shiny red eyes, slits for a nose and well he looked just like a snake. He saw me and gracefully swooped down from the window. I ran as fast as I could away, but he sent flashes of light my way and soon I was immobile. He yelled this word I never heard of, um what was it, oh yes, crucio, and I had never experienced pain like that ever in my whole entire life. He wasn't even touching me! I felt like I was being driven insane. He called me a filthy muggle repeatedly, I had never heard that word, but I knew it was meant to be an insult. Then he did the worst thing imaginable. He-he-he-he, inva-va-ded me, and he's Melanie's father," Amelia cried, she burst into tears and Neville put a soothing arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's dead now, he won't come back. I should know, I saw him die and helped cause his death," Neville said soothingly, but proudly.

"Who was he?" Amelia asked while still crying.

"The most evil man who ever walked the Earth, the darkest wizard ever; he went as bad as you could go. I don't even understand how you survived."

"It seemed as though he got some sort of message that was important and left, I assume he forgot about me," Amelia said, still crying, "What was his name?" She asked.

"Now don't go around saying this name, people still fear it, even after all these years. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort what?"

"It wasn't his birth name I assure you. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He invented the name."

"How did he die? I hope it was very painful, he deserves it, and I feel that I am not the only one he tortured."

"You are right, you were not. He gathered followers who made it their purpose to kill people like you, so honestly I cannot believe you are alive. Now there was this prophecy about him and my friend, Harry Potter that one would have to kill the other. Neither can live while the other survives. Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, but was destroyed in the process, but he did kill Harry's parents, and Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar. Harry went through a great deal to kill him; he fought him pretty much every year I was at Hogwarts with him. He succeeded at killing him at the Battle of Hogwarts when he was seventeen," Neville said remembering the great victory and how he slayed the snake, Nagini.

"That's amazing, I am so glad he is dead and I'm alive with Melanie. I do feel blessed to have her, but cursed at the same time with the awful memory," Amelia cried, and sobbed more fiercely now.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Melanie said through her overflowing tears. Both Amelia and Neville turned shocked as they realized that Melanie was listening the whole time. She screamed and fell crying on the ground. Amelia ran up to her and hugged her as they cried. She screamed awful words, pain for herself and for the pain her mother had to endure under the man that was sadly her father. She now knew why her middle name was Obscura.

* * *

><p>"Honey, please stop crying, you know that I love you," Amelia begged of her daughter. Neville had left an hour ago promising to come back tomorrow, but he had to leave to meet more muggle-borns.<p>

"Mom, I'm crying for you. I-I don't deserve the way you have treated me. You should hate me," Melanie sobbed.

"I will never hate you, you are not that man, that man is evil, you are a sweet girl!" Amelia persisted.

"I'm sorry for everything mom, I'm sorry for ruining your life!" Melanie cried and ran out of the room and locked herself inside.

Amelia sighed, silent tears still streaming down her face. Her clothes were wet from both Melanie and her tears. Everything was ruined, Melanie knew her darkest secret.

* * *

><p>Neville came back the next day and took them into London to buy the school supplies. Melanie had calmed down greatly overnight; she realized it was useless to cry. She put on her face of indifference and was able to keep her cool. Amelia had practice lying for years, but now that Melanie knew, it was different.<p>

Neville led them up the streets of London and eventually turned into a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, our gateway to Diagon Alley!" Neville exclaimed cheerfully, "Now if you will follow me into the back."

Neville walked on and soon they were outside facing a brick wall. Neville pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks. The bricks began to move out of the way and Neville walked on. Melanie now had a huge grin forming on her face.

Diagon Alley had a street that was not straight, many interesting shops and people dressed eccentrically.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Melanie said giddily. She now forgot all about the issue with her "father".

"I felt the same way coming here for the first time," Neville said with a smile. "Now first we go to Gringotts, the wizard bank. You brought muggle money, right Amelia?"

Amelia nodded her head, and Neville led the way to the end of the Alley. He opened the door and inside was a grand hallway filled with goblins.

"Are those goblins?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Yes, goblins have been here for, well forever," Neville responded.

Neville led Amelia and Melanie up to a counter and exchanged the muggle money for wizard money. He told them that the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts.

"Now for you wand Melanie, it is the most important thing that you have to buy, and the best place to go, Ollivander's, now c'mon," Neville commanded as he led them down Diagon Alley to Ollivander's.

Ollivander's was a small, low-lighted store full of shelves stuffed with wands. Dust circulated the room and a lowly ladder was placed against the wall.

"Mr. Ollivander!" Neville called out.

"Coming, coming!" A voice called back of which Melanie could only assume was Mr. Ollivander. Ollivander came out of a back room. He was a wrinkly old man with stringy white hair, but was still able bodied, but seemingly over a hundred years old.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. Cherry, unicorn hair, 13 inches," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes, always right of course," Neville said cheerfully, "Now this is Melanie Hawthorne and her mother, Amelia. Melanie is a muggle-born who is in need of a wand, and you are the best."

"Ah, yes, now let me find something." Mr. Ollivander shuffled around and pulled out a case and handed it to her. "Oak, unicorn hair, 12 inches, try it out now, Ms. Hawthorne." Melanie gave Mr. Ollivander a confused look.

"Give it a swish."

She steadily opened the case and took out the wand and swished it. All the lights went out with sparks. Mr. Ollivander took the wand back, and went to look for another. He finally chose one and pulled it out.

"Walnut, dragon heartstring, ten inches."

Melanie gave this one a swing, but again it was a failure. So Mr. Ollivander scurried to find another one.

"Elm, phoenix feather, thirteen inches," Mr. Ollivander said as he tediously handed over the wand. Melanie gave it a swish and everything felt right to her. A glowing sensation came out of the wand, and her eyes were ablaze with shock.

"Perfect, perfect, marvelous, the wand chose you, now that will be ten galleons," Mr. Ollivander said and Neville handed over the money, then they left the shop.

"That was amazing," Amelia complimented. "The wand actually chose her, like it has a mind of its own."

"Well, yes, of course I have never studied wandlore like Mr. Ollivander, but it is really interesting, now to Florish and Blotts, then the Apothecary and last but not least Madam Malkins," Neville announced and continued walking along. They entered Florish and Blotts and bought Melanie all of her needed books; the Apothecary had the needed cauldron and other potions necessities. At Madam Malkin's she was fitted for her robes and got her own hat.

"Professor Longbottom, can you tell me more about Hogwarts?" Melanie asked after all of the shopping was done.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, but I do have to inform how to get there. On September 1st at 11 o'clock exactly, the train will leave. You must go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters which you will be able to enter through the banister for Platforms 9 and Ten. You must run straight through it. Be sure to remember that and I will see you at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer passed to slowly for Melanie's liking. She avoided talking with Amelia who persisted on talking with her about the father situation. When Neville said she was a muggle-born to Mr. Ollivander she knew that it was imperative that she shall let no one know who her father actually is, and keep on pretending he is a deceased muggle, like her mother has throughout the years.<p>

She passed her time reading her new school books to Artemis and trying on her robes. Her wand still lay inside its case for Professor Longbottom warned her not to use it until classes, since she had no idea what to do.

At Florish and Blotts she snuck in the purchase of a Hogwarts, A History. She read it three times already and she feels like she knows everything about the school.

She was sadly grief stricken that she was not allowed to take Artemis with her, but figured that Artemis would be fine. She had to reassure that to Artemis many times in the past weeks.

September 1st is on its way and Melanie could not wait until she entered Platform 9 and ¾.

* * *

><p>September 1st arrived and Melanie could barely contain her excitement. Her trunk was packed and she said goodbye to Artemis thousands of times already. She felt that she was finally going to a place where she belonged, a place where she could actually make friends.<p>

Amelia drove her to King's Cross Station as Melanie kept blabbering about Hogwarts, for she already knew so much from _Hogwarts, A History_. Of all the houses she kept going on about Gryffindor, it was the house she desperately wanted to be in. She knew all about the sorting hat, so she was going to convince it to put her in Gryffindor. The name Slytherin was distasteful on her mouth since from the many books she read; she learned that Voldemort was in that house.

"I'm going to miss you mom, I will write many letters, I promise," Melanie said as it was time for her to exit the car.

"I will miss you too, Mel. I love you, always know that," Amelia said as her eyes welled up with tears. She reached over to give Melanie a hug which was returned. "Now go, you remember what to do?"

Melanie nodded and grabbed her stuff then left the car. She waved a final goodbye as she merrily traipsed through the train station.

* * *

><p>Melanie had found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Some compartments were already full.<p>

The door to her compartment opened and then entered a girl with platinum blonde hair, and gorgeous veela type looks.

"Hello, my name is Victoire Weasley. May I ask you name?" The girl who is now Victoire said.

"Oh, of course, my name is Melanie Hawthorne, it's very nice to meet you," Melanie responded.

The girls then began chatting all about Hogwarts and their excitement. Victoire revealed to her that she comes from a huge family and that Harry Potter is her uncle because he married her Aunt Ginny. Melanie was thrilled about that. Melanie worshipped Harry Potter after she found out he killed her you-know what. She stuck with the story that she was a muggle-born and said that her mom worked at a bookstore and she was free to read all of the books she wanted. She never said anything about talking to snakes, for she feared what would happen.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed as the compartment door opened once again.

In entered a boy about her age with messy brown locks and blue eyes. Victoire shot up and hugged him.

"Hey, Victoire," he said sheepishly. "I was looking for you throughout the whole train." Then he noticed Melanie now sitting silently at his arrival. "Hey, I am Teddy Lupin, you are?"

"Oh that's Melanie Hawthorne," Victoire answered before she had the chance, "She's a muggle-born and we were just talking about, well everything."

Teddy smiled at the both of them and sat down next to Victoire.

"You want to know something ridiculously cool about Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed excitedly. Melanie nodded fervently, "He can change his features at will! Do it Teddy! Please!"

Teddy complied and his hair started changing from blue, to violet, blonde, a tealish blue, to pink, then green and then he settled for his brown hair again. His nose began to change into a duck bill and his eyes became ridiculously huge like a cartoon. He changed back to his normal features and smiled shyly at Melanie.

"He can do that because he is a Metamorphagus! Isn't it cool!" Victoire said giddily.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Melanie agreed and Teddy looked down shyly once more.

The compartment opened for a last time and entered a small boy with sandy blonde hair. They quickly learned that his name was Euan Morris and that he was a muggle-born. Victoire took a great thrill in that, because both Melanie and Euan were known to be muggle-borns. Melanie learned that both Victoire and Teddy wanted to be Gryffindors too and that Euan did not know much about Hogwarts, so they told him everything he should know. In the end he decided that he wanted to be in Gryffindor too. Melanie still had her suspicions that she may end up in Slytherin, but she would do anything to keep that from happening.

* * *

><p>After the train ride all of the first years were led across the lake by a giant man named Rubeus Hagrid. Euan fell in the lake, but was tossed out by the Giant Squid, and he was fairly giddy by being thrown by a squid. Hagrid gave him his overly large coat, and murmured something like, why do yeh firs' years always do this.<p>

The finally reached the glamorous castle and were led inside to wait in a hallway. A small old man the size of the first years, with a large beard came out.

"Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick. Now you will be sorted soon into these four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Depending on how well you do you will earn house points and whichever house has the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. We will call you in once you are all ready," Flitwick announced then retreated back into the hall. The first years then began quietly discussing with each other, Victoire especially. Flitwick came back out soon and led them into the hall.

At the front of the hall there stood a stool, with a dingy old hat on it. Flitwick opened the scroll and announced the first name.

"Abercrombie, Felix."

The boy approached the sorting hat timidly and it was placed on his head, after a few seconds the hat shouted Hufflepuff and the boy retreated to the table that was applauding.

"Davies, Gwendolyn."

The hat shouted Ravenclaw.

"Flint, Maisie."

She rushed to the stool and within a second she became a Slytherin, and walked there with a nasty smirk.

"Flint, Zachary."

He, like his apparent twin, became a Slytherin.

"Hawthorne, Melanie," Flitwick giddily announced. Melanie cautiously approached the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and she began thinking, Gryffindor please.

"Hmmm, curious, very curious, the heir of Slytherin wants to be in Gryffindor. I never thought that I would see the day." The hat said

Melanie froze; she was the heir of Slytherin.

"Of course," the hat continued, "You have more muggle blood than magic. I know the future, past and present. Your father the half-blood was one thing, but an heir that's not even a half-blood. Curious, very curious. Your purpose here is strange, but as time foretells, you cannot be in Slytherin. Your identity of Slytherin's heir must be hidden, in the most unlikely house as your ancestor requests. He foretold of the day, when an heir would come, after a failed heir. So, I have no choice, but to place you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered for the heir of Slytherin. Melanie slowly walked to the table and sat down. Her sorting must have been the longest ever, she was so embarrassed. She began thinking about what the hat said that she was the heir of Slytherin and how her identity must be hidden. She told herself that it could not be and watched the rest of the sorting.

Both Teddy and Victoire became Gryffindors like herself. Euan became a Hufflepuff. Teddy and Victoire sat across from her for a boy named Robbie Pearson sat next to her.

Victoire was going on and on about how long Melanie's sorting was, and how short hers was. The hat simply said to her, and she quotes:

"Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, GRYFFINDOR!"

Victoire asked what the sorting hat said to Melanie that made it take so long and Melanie simply said it was debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, which was a lie.

**Thank you for reading! Yes it was very very very long! Also, I did make Victoire older, just because I wanted her to be in Melanie's year. **

**Please review and give me your honest opinion!**

**Love,**

**Miss. Caroline Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is much shorter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

Chapter 3

_There was nothing. Blackness surrounded her, she felt like nothing. She couldn't see or feel anything. All she was is a particle floating around in dark blackness. Then suddenly a voice boomed through the blackness. _

"_Melanie, my heir. I have read your thoughts, seen you dreams, saw your filthy muggle mother. You disappoint me greatly as an heir, almost a mudblood, disappointing. It is not what I expected from a successor to my bidding."_

"_Who's there?" Melanie shouted back, gaining control of her lips. "What do you want from me?"_

"_I want many things. You will do it for me."_

"_Who are you?" She shouted again. _

"_This place is neither a dream, nor a reality, but it is as true as I am dead," the voice said, avoiding the question._

"_Are you Voldemort?" Melanie timidly asked of the voice._

"_No you silly girl, that heir was a failure, even though you have more mud in your blood than magic, you still are my heir, you must be a success. It was under my bidding that you became Godric's student. We cannot have it getting out that you are in fact my heir." _

"_S-s-salazar Slytherin?" Melanie quietly asked._

"_Of course you silly girl!" _

"_What do you want?"_

"_I know you have read the book, _Hogwarts, A History._ In it there is a mention of the Chamber of Secrets that the heir alone can open. It is located in the third floor bathroom where a ghost by the name Moaning Myrtle exists. The entrance is the sinks, speak Parseltongue, it will open. You must let the Basilisk rise again."_

"_No! I won't! That's incredibly stupid! I can't believe you are telling me to do so! I can't! I can't!"_

"_Why, if I may ask, silly girl?" Salazar's voice sniped angrily through the emptiness where Melanie stood. _

"_It's dangerous. I will get expelled. It will be revealed that Voldemort is my..," Melanie could not finish the sentence, for she had no father, only a mother._

"_Father, yes, yes I know."_

"_No! He's not! He's not! He will never be!"_

"_Then how come you can talk to snakes, how come you look like he did!"_

"_I may have his genes, but he is not my father! I have no father!"_

"_Be that as it may, I am your ancestor, you are my heir."_

_Melanie only huffed in response._

"_You will do as I say, Melanie. You will have no choice in a matter of years."_

"_You are dead! What can you do?"_

"_Anything and more, as it is made apparent here. I am both dead and alive, through you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can control you. I can make you do as I please in a matter of years," He boomed, and Melanie quivered. _

"_Then what do you want now," she whispered in the blackness._

"_To show you something!" Her heir boomed._

_He then laughed cruelly which echoed among the nothingness. Melanie grew scared as blackness surrounded her. She felt trapped, and like she was suffocating. _

"_Help! Help!" She shrieked. The only thing she could hear was the cold laughter, then a piercing scream._

* * *

><p><em>The air was cold and it surrounded her in a mist. She could see her breath in the air. Through the mist she could see Hogwarts, standing proud in its glory. She quickly realized that she was standing in front of the Forbidden Forest that she was warned never to enter after the sorting. Screams were heard in the distance. She followed them; it got louder every step she took. <em>

_In the distance she could see a teenage boy with his wand held out in front of him. It was pointed at a young girl who was screaming bloody murder. Other people surrounded the two, doing nothing to stop the evil boy._

"_Filthy mudblood! This is what you deserve!" The boy holding out the wand said. The others cheered and yelled nasty jeers._

"_Leave her alone!" Melanie shouted. They could not hear her. She stepped in front of the boy, but again nothing. She realized that he looked like her, that they could be siblings. They had the same dark hair, dark eyes, and sculpted features. She was the feminine version of him._

_The girl kept screaming for help. Melanie tried, but her hands would go through these people as though she were a ghost. She was helpless in this torture. _

_The girl finally stopped screaming, and Melanie realized she was knocked out cold. _

"_Obliviate," The boy said, still pointing his wand at her. "Mulciber! Avery! Take her back to the castle. That was fun! That is what mudbloods deserve!"_

_He received cheers and two boys approached the girl lying unconscious on the ground. _

"_My Lord Voldemort," they said to the boy._

_Melanie froze, this was Voldemort, and this boy was her father, years younger, torturing a poor girl. She was viewing a scene from the past. The scene froze and she was left staring at the younger version of Voldemort and the poor girl._

"_Yes, your father, torturing filthy mudbloods, so they can see their place!" The voice of her ancestor shouted._

_The scene replayed, but instead she was the one pointing her wand at the girl who was screaming again. _

"_Never!" Melanie screamed while the girl kept screaming._

_The scene swiveled and Melanie was thrown back into white emptiness. She screamed and everything disappeared as a soft voice coaxed the name Melanie. _

"Melanie, Melanie, Melanie, wake up." Victoire coaxed as she tapped Melanie's arm. Melanie's forehead was sweating and she would not stop murmuring and rolling under the covers.

Melanie sat up and looked at Victoire with a scared expression.

"It's okay now; you were having a nightmare weren't you," Victoire said sweetly.

"You could call it that," Melanie said.

"You want to talk about it?" Victoire asked.

"No, I'd rather not," Melanie responded.

"Dude, you were screaming your arse off, are you okay?" Another girl, whose name was Sienna, said from across the room.

"I'll be fine," Melanie reassured them. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Melanie, Victoire, Teddy, Robbie Sienna White, and another boy named Damian McCarthy were seated in the Great Hall enjoying their breakfasts.<p>

Melanie's thoughts kept lingering on her nightmare. She came to the decision that it was just a dream; she did not have to do anything.

Victoire recommended that she go to the Hospital Wing and get some Dreamless Sleep potion. Melanie agreed, and for the rest of the year, no more nightmares like that bothered her. She was just a normal first year.

**Thanks for reading! Yes, there was more dialogue than actual description in this because, the dialogue, at least to me, portrays the emotions in her dream. **

**Please review!**

**Love, **

**Miss. Caroline Potter  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for choosing this story to read! I love you all!**

**This is just a filler chapter so I can get to the real story! It is an overview of her years at Hogwarts up until fifth year. It is really important, and you will be a tad confused if you skip this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

Melanie's first year went by in a flash. During the year, she became teacher's pet, to every teacher. They all adored her sheer brightness. Professor Flitwick commented many times throughout the year how he thought that she should be a Ravenclaw. She answered every single question in class, correctly, and earned her house most of its house points, and recovered the lost ones.

The spells flowed through her easily, with her magic obeying her every whim on the first try. It astounded her and her classmates how it was so simple to her, a girl who recently found out about magic, being the best at it.

She and Victoire Weasley became close friends. They were always together, it seemed like nothing could separate them. Melanie would help Victoire with homework, and Victoire would help her with everything else.

She did her best to ignore the dream she had in the beginning of the year. She took dreamless sleep potion every night, and it seemingly worked. Professor Neville Longbottom kept a close eye on her, as though he expected her to turn into Voldemort before his eyes. He was skeptical, but still praised her for her hard work and excellent grades. Her other professors, including Headmistress McGonagall had no idea of Melanie's real heritage, or father.

Second year took too long to start in Melanie's eyes. She locked herself in her room all summer, only speaking with Artemis, leaving only when she was called for meals, or forced by her mother to leave her room. Throughout the summer she continued drinking the dreamless sleep potion. Although she missed her dreams, she wished she could dream of Hogwarts. More importantly, she could not stand not using magic over the summer. The only thing that kept her sane was the constant letters from Victoire.

It was a simple year with nothing special. Although it was more than just magic to Melanie, it was life. She felt it was the place where she belonged, her true home. Feasts every day, magic all the time, people just like her around, it was her other home.

Amelia constantly wrote to her during the year, Melanie responded full of letters full of her magical adventures. Amelia knew that Melanie was completely happy at Hogwarts, but she wanted her home.

That summer was the same as the prior, except Melanie became more exclusive. Over the summer when Melanie received her letter, there was a permission slip for Hogsmeade, which Amelia immediately signed for her.

The next year of school came too slow and Melanie was the most excited for Divination. At the end of the last year she signed up for Divination, Arithmacy and Study of Ancient Runes. She chose against Muggle Studies for she came from a muggle family, and felt it as a waste.

When the year began Professor Flitwick, the deputy headmaster and Charms teacher, gave her a Time Turner. The thrill of time travel excited her, but Flitwick had told her to be extremely careful, since the Ministry was just recently able to restock on their Time Turners since 1996.

Divination soon became her favorite class. Many thought that the professor, Professor Trelawney was a no good fraud, but Melanie thought she was a genius. When Trelawney first met her, she screamed, and the whole class was amused. She remembered Trelawney's eyes staring right at her face with mystery in them. From that moment, Melanie knew that Trelawney was real seer and that she knew.

After this Melanie knew that Divination was real, and she felt desperate to know more about her future life. She took opportunities to help Trelawney whenever she could. Trelawney appreciated the help, but was always timid around Melanie. Melanie sensed it, but she wanted Trelawney to be safe around her, so she could reveal the future.

The Sorting Hat's words from first year still haunted her. She needed to know why her identity needed to be kept secret. She felt that Trelawney would reveal it to her.

Melanie took time to research Trelawney in Library. There was not much, and Melanie almost gave up when she found a biography of Harry Potter. She noted that Trelawney's name was mentioned in the index of the book, so she took it. In the book it was revealed that there were two known prophecies that Trelawney made, both concerning Voldemort. _Neither can live while the other survives_, struck something in Melanie, pain. She did not know why, she was happy Voldemort was dead.

She and her classmates visited Hogsmeade multiple times during the year. Melanie was greatly entranced by the Wizarding Town, and she loved taking in the scent of Honeydukes as she passed by that storefront. The Three Broomsticks had a warm and happy feel to it, and she sunk into the butterbeer. Zonko's had a joyful tone with the shop owner playing pranks on all the shoppers.

The rest of third year went perfectly fine, but Victoire became suspicious of Melanie always helping out Trelawney. She says that her Aunt Hermione called Trelawney a complete fraud, and she tried to persuade Melanie of this, but she blocked it out.

Summer continued the same, but Victoire invited Melanie to Shell Cottage for the summer. Melanie begged Amelia to go, and finally Amelia gave in, but only for the last week of summer.

During that time Victoire and Melanie went shopping together at Diagon Alley, and she even met Harry Potter when he came to visit with his children. She was completely star-struck and she wanted to hug him and thank him for killing her father. She did not, but merely stood away quietly. Teddy Lupin came to visit with Harry and his grandmother Andromeda, and Melanie felt anxious around him, she always tried to avoid his path.

Victoire's brother and sister always pestered them and Melanie thought that they were a riot. Victoire was pissed at them all the time, and had to scream at them. Dominique, her sister was going to be a third year the next year, and Melanie felt pathetic for never knowing her. Dominique apparently became a Ravenclaw, so Melanie figured that was why she did not know her. Victoire must have talked about Dominique, but Melanie thought she just blocked it out, so she pretended to know of Dominique. Louis, the brother, was a seven year old pest who had just began showing signs of magical capabilities that summer. Melanie thought that he was adorable; she always wanted a younger sibling.

Fourth year Melanie became more uncomfortable. She noticed boys staring at her in awe, and it creeped her out. They constantly asked her to go to Hogsmeade with her, but she turned them all down, in fact, they made her nervous. She felt that they only talked to her for her looks, which she did not appreciate. Victoire seemed jealous of the attention, but she did not say anything about it.

Her studies continued normally and she remained top of her class, or she also felt top of the school. She could tell that Professor Longbottom felt nervous around her, which she used to her personal satisfaction. She constantly talked with him, and once she almost saw a bead a sweat drip down his face, which almost made her laugh. She knew he did not pride himself for knowing the secret about her. She used it to her advantage; he always gave her O's and plenty of points for Gryffindor. She figured that he would even give her points if she got the answer wrong, which she never did, ever.

Professor Longbottom obviously did not tell anyone about her heritage in the past four years he knew. It kept Melanie calm, but at the same time it unnerved her. She, the heir of the Slytherin line, not worth speaking about?

Each passing day, she grew angrier that the Sorting Hat sorted her in Gryffindor. She wanted to be with the Slytherins, her true house. She felt that the Flint Twins would be the perfect allies. She constantly day-dreamed about ruling the Slytherin house and that everyone would always come to her beck and call. Yet, only Teddy Lupin kept her sane in the Gryffindor House. He would hate her as a Slytherin.

This year, Victoire protested about having dances at Hogwarts. Melanie thought that it was foolish, and the teachers and other students seemed to get great laughs from it. Victoire was very serious about the ordeal and brought up the Yule Ball her mother went to when she attended Beauxbatons. It seemed like Victoire needed it. Sadly, she never got her dream as Professor McGonagall finally put a stop to Victoire's riots by threatening punishment. Students felt like that this event would appear in the next edition of _Hogwarts, A History._

Throughout the year Melanie prepped more than anyone for the OWL exams to come. Victoire could not believe Melanie's determination, and constantly compared her to her Aunt Hermione. Melanie, of course was flattered, she only wished to be like a true hero.

Throughout the year she also helped out Professor Trelawney as much as possible. Trelawney seemed to appreciate the help, but Melanie knew that she would prefer it from a different student, but they all thought she was a fraud.

The summer of that year came and went just like the prior. Again, she stayed with Victoire at the end of the summer; it was all the same, Louis and Dominique were just as annoying.

As normal she received her Hogwarts letter listing the needed supplies, but this time attached to the note was a notice that she is now a Hogwarts Prefect. She screamed in joy, when Mrs. Weasley thought danger was around. She was completely startled and cursed in French, but Victoire laughed like crazy. Melanie proudly wore her Prefect badge all summer while Victoire just scoffed.

During her fifth year, Melanie officially began cracking down on studying for her OWLs. Even Victoire followed her suit and asked her for tips and information. Melanie was always in class, the common room, or the Library. It even seemed like she never went to the bathroom. She took the opportunity of being a Prefect to scold many other students, which she took an unnatural satisfaction in. Teddy was a Prefect with her, and they made rounds together. He made her feel nervous, and her words spattered out of her mouth around her.

Teddy Lupin seemed to always want to study with her. It appeared as though they were a couple by the amount of time they spent together. In December, right before the third trip to Hogsmeade, he asked her out, and she could not refuse. She hugged him right then and there, her bottled up feelings reaching the surface. Victoire was happy for her, and seemed relieved. She revealed to Melanie that she had a crush on their fellow Gryffindor, Robbie Pearson, and that she thought Melanie did too. Melanie simply laughed and Victoire chuckled with her.

Teddy and Melanie became closer and shared everything together. She was even tempted to tell him about her unwanted heritage, but she refrained from doing so. She clearly remembered the first time they kissed. They were doing their Prefect rounds together, and Melanie tripped and fell. Teddy immediately lifted her up and once she stood, they caught eye contact, and Teddy leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Melanie's heart filled with joy and she felt like she would burst. Teddy blushed afterward and apologized after Melanie said nothing. Instead she hugged him and they returned to the common room.

Her scholarly life remained the same. Professor Longbottom was nervous around her, and seemed completely angry that she was a Prefect. It made her upset, for he was her Head of House, so he made an important impact on that decision. Divination class remained her favorite and she still helped Trelawney, who now liked Melanie. Although, whenever Melanie saw Trelawney, it always reminded her of when Trelawney screamed in her face after seeing Melanie for the first time in third year. The fact that Trelawney knew, scared her.

The OWL exams were extremely easy and a piece of cake to Melanie. They people hosting the tests were all nice and sweet to all of the students. It made Melanie so angry that she studied so hard since fifth year that she wanted to the examiner's face. She held in her bottled up fury and pain, but it needed to be released, yet it never was.

**Thank you so much guys for reading! Please story alert, favorite, and most importantly review! It will really help me keep writing this story.**

**Love**

**Miss Caroline Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I thank all of you who have story alerted this story! This is a short chapter, and next chapter we are getting a pleasant surprise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.**_

Chapter 5

Melanie plucked at her daisy, one petal by one saying, "Doomed, dead, doomed, dead, doomed, dead, doomed, dead, doomed," She stopped suddenly and asked her snake Artemis, "What do you think Artemis?"

"Dead," Artemis hissed and Melanie continued plucking.

"Dead, doomed, dead, doomed, dead, doomed, and dead," Melanie finished, still holding the final petal in her hand, "You were right, Artemis."

"Why did you do that?" Artemis asked.

"Why didn't you!" Melanie retorted.

Artemis glared at Melanie and turned around in her cage hissing many naughty words.

"I heard that!" Melanie yelled, almost bursting Artemis' eardrums. Artemis said nothing in return. "You know Artemis, I was thinking about bringing you to Hogwarts this year, but with that attitude…."

Artemis turned right around in her cage and it appeared like her eyes were full of cheer. It seemed like she wanted to do a happy dance, she was swirling around in the cage.

"Yes please, let me come!" Artemis begged.

"It is almost time to go to Hogwarts. This is my last time here in this wretched home. I can't believe I had to spend the whole summer here. Too bad all of Victoire's family went to Romania for a family trip," Melanie said wistfully. Artemis fiercely nodded her head.

"Melanie!" They heard Amelia call up and their heads turned right towards the door.

Melanie groaned and yelled back, "What mother!"

"It's dinnertime!"

"No thanks!" Melanie spitefully yelled.

"You come down here right now," Amelia commanded.

Melanie sighed and walked slowly out of her bedroom and to the kitchen. She entered seeing Amelia serving up the bowls of meat and potatoes. Melanie approached her mother and snatched a bowl right out of her hands. Amelia fumed and Melanie rushed out of the room.

"You get back here Melanie!" Amelia snapped.

"No thanks," Melanie rebuffed.

"I am your mother! You will do as I say!" Amelia angrily commanded.

"I am your superior you filthy muggle!" Melanie screeched, and she had no idea why she said it, or where it came from. It was as though she could not control her lips any longer.

"What did you just say," Amelia shouted. The word muggle shook her inner core.

"I, am, your, superior, you, filthy, muggle. Is it too hard for you to understand?" Melanie said, pushing the limit. Melanie felt as though she herself could only think, and that someone else was in charge of her.

"Never say that word again!" Amelia yelled.

"I don't care! Muggle! Muggle! Muggle!" Melanie simply yelled back.

"You nasty girl!" Amelia shrieked violently throwing her bowl of meat and potatoes straight on the floor breaking it into several tiny pieces, and Melanie just laughed cruelly. Melanie was scared of herself.

"I don't care what you think of me," Melanie said after she calmed her laughter down, "You are just a low-class bitch who got knocked-up." Melanie was able to widen her own eyes, she would never say that!

They remained silent for a while and Amelia was close to tears, "Knocked up?" Amelia finally said, "I was raped."

Amelia began bawling her eyes out and Melanie stared at her.

"I knew I should have aborted you insolent child. What happened to my sweet little Melanie? What's wrong with you! You were just fine the beginning of the summer!" She shrieked.

"A-abortion!" Melanie stuttered.

"Yes, I thought about it!" Amelia revealed in her tears.

"I hate you!" Melanie yelled.

"Get out of my home," Amelia ordered sternly.

"What?"

"Get out!"

Melanie stared at her mother for a minute, finally gaining control of herself, and ran upstairs to her room. She seized everything, even her already packed Hogwarts trunk and Artemis. Artemis began hissing questions at Melanie, of which she ignored. She scurried out of her room and looked into the kitchen one last time. Amelia stared at her while crying.

"Get out now!"

Melanie wanted to cry, but she ran outside from her apartment room and hurried down the stairs. She finally ran into the heat with nowhere to go. Amelia stayed inside crying her eyes out, her mind full of memories from that night.

Then, Melanie remembered the Knight Bus. Victoire had told her about it, and that if she reaches her wand out, then it will come.

She pulled out her thirteen inched Elm, Phoenix feather wand and reached it out into the street, earning stares from those passing. She saw the triple-decker purple bus zooming right towards her. It screeched to a stop in front of her as she jumped backwards from it in shock. The doors of the bus opened and out came a tall and lanky man with zits all across his face.

" 'ello and welcome to the Knight Bus, I'm Stan Shunpike," he greeted in a rehearsed manner, "Where'd you like to go?"

"I'd like to go to the, uh, Leaky Cauldron, thanks," Melanie said with the Leaky Cauldron popping up in her head.

" 'ight, that'll be seven sickles," Stan replied.

"Uh, right," Melanie said reaching into her trunk for money. She scrounged up the sickles and handed them over to Stan.

"Thanks, now may I take your luggage for you," Stan said once again in his rehearsed manner. Melanie handed it to him saying thank you and she entered the bus. It was empty except for one lady. The beds were not out, only seats, and she sat in a seat close to the front, and the bus geared into full gear, recklessly driving along.

* * *

><p>Amelia was still in the kitchen crying on the floor. The memories of that night kept coming back to her, and they would not go away. She was forever haunted by the memories.<p>

She immediately regretted telling Melanie to leave, but she never acted that way towards her, and everything she said. The word muggle was the word _he _said over and over again while he raped her.

She had wanted to get up and get Melanie, but she did not have the energy to. She figured Melanie was close, but unknown to her, she is now far gone.

* * *

><p>Melanie had gotten her room at the Leaky Cauldron and she situated herself and unpacked her sleeping clothes and her Dreamless Sleep potion. At the end of last year Madam Pomfrey prepared enough Dreamless Sleep potion for every night of the summer for Melanie to take. She put on her sleeping clothes and then measured out the correct amount of potion and gulped it down.<p>

She climbed into the rickety bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Melanie, I have read your mind and I have seen your thoughts. You have kept me out for many years, but your defenses are weak! I am in control, you are no longer!"<em>

_The Voice had circled inside her head through the blackness of her mind. All was soon empty._

* * *

><p>Melanie woke up screaming, alerting Artemis' attention.<p>

"What's wrong, Melanie?" Artemis asked carefully.

"I dreamed! The Voice is back! He said he is in control!" She yelled in Parseltongue.

"Did you drink your potion?" Artemis asked, suddenly getting worried.

"Yes I did! See tonight's cup is empty!" Melanie shrieked.

Artemis was silent and she looked at Melanie with pure compassion and worry. Melanie sank into her bed and was fully awake the next night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thank all of you for reading this!<strong>_

_**Now I hope to get up to ten reviews pretty please! Also remember to story alert!**_

_**I love you all!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**I want to thank all of these people listed below in no particular order:**

**Allie Weasley, Joy Bells, King-d22, Mini Luna, The Goddess Of Darkness, xoxo Lucifer's Daughter, ** **ZeLuNatic22**, **angelofmusic22, green3.14, Marauder Neyo, **** xXSakura-Hime-samaXx**, **Angelique, April, and hpfreak1213. **

**All of the people listed above either reviewed story alerted or favorited. And I love them all!**

**Remember to review everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Melanie stared into nothing; she was the only one in her compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Victoire had not arrived yet, nor had Teddy, but Melanie felt doomed, and she did not know why.

Finally, the compartment door slid open and Victoire entered and smiled widely at Melanie. Her blonde hair was still as perfect as before, but now her skin was tanned from her vacation in Romania this past summer. Melanie did not turn her head to notice her best friend.

"Mel!" Victoire exclaimed as she ran over to hug Melanie. She did not return the hug, but just sat there, staring as Victoire hugged her.

Victoire looked at Melanie, waved her hand in front of her face, and finally said, "Mel? Are you alright?"

Immediately Melanie snapped back into reality and said, "I'm sorry Vic, but I-I?"

"You what?"

"Never mind," Melanie muttered and Victoire sat down right next to her, remaining silent. She studied Melanie's expression of blankness. She was acting so out of her normal self, and Victoire just knew that something was wrong with her.

"Mel, what happened?" Victoire finally asked. Melanie turned and faced Victoire and tears she had wanted to release, welled up inside her eyes and she began crying. Melanie leaned into Victoire's shoulder and Victoire was shocked, but she hugged Melanie tightly and patted her head.

"I-I-I," Melanie started to stutter out, "I, was s-so aw-awful to m-my m-m-m-mother. I h-had n-n-no cont-trol of m-m-myself. I-I wasn't saying those awful w-w-words." Melanie would have also mentioned the dreams, but no one besides Artemis could know about those. Otherwise her secret would be let out.

"What do you mean you weren't saying them?" Victoire asked, suddenly getting worried for her friend.

"I had no control," Melanie uttered silently. Victoire sighed and knew her paranoia was getting the better of her. Melanie was in control, Victoire thought, she just lost control. Nothing else was controlling her, Victoire reassured herself. It is not like Aunt Ginny. She rubbed Melanie's back as Melanie wept in her shoulder. Melanie then removed herself from Victoire's shoulder and wiped her face with the sleeves of her black shirt. Eventually Melanie was able to calm down. She wiped the tears away from her face and took in a deep breath.

"Thanks Vic," she sighed and looked out the window of the train that was still parked a Platform nine and three quarters. Victoire pitied her friend, but it was Melanie's fault that her mother was angry with her. Knowing Melanie, she could say some nasty stuff.

"So," Victoire said, after a long period of silence, "Did you do the doomed, dead thing I told you?"

Melanie closed her eyes and sighed. She muttered a yes to Victoire and she grew excited as Melanie looked down in pure shame.

"I did it several times, and it all came out dead," Melanie admitted sadly.

"No!" Victoire exclaimed shocked, "This can't be, you and Teddy are perfect!"

Melanie turned away from Victoire and stared out the window of the train again. Victoire then knew she should stop talking, and she reached inside her bag and pulled out a turkey sandwich that her mother, Fleur, prepared for her. They had wanted to save some funds on food and other essentials. Melanie reached inside her own trunk and pet Artemis' head. She had snuck Artemis on board by hiding her in one of the trunk pockets. Artemis had curled up rope-like, and oddly, was fine and comfortable, as she told Melanie before Victoire entered the compartment.

The compartment door slid open for the last time, and it alerted Melanie of existence. Inside stepped in her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin. He smiled widely at her, and his now brown hair flopped in front of his face. Melanie managed to make a weak smile with her mouth as he stepped in.

"Mel, Vic!" He exclaimed happily, "Great to see you guys again!"

"Good to see you Teddy," Melanie uttered monotonously as Teddy plopped himself down next to her. He turned Melanie's head towards himself and pecked her lips lightly, earning an aw from Victoire.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Teddy asked concerned.

"Don't make her cry again!" Victoire yelled, and Teddy put his hands up in defense and his eyes showed confusion. Melanie's lips quivered and she could not help but once again burst into tears. Teddy jumped in shock, but immediately ran to her and hugged her. He whispered soothing and comforting words into her ears. Victoire looked at the two in jealous awe. She wanted a relationship like that.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Teddy asked, completely concerned.

"M-m-my m-m-mother h-h-hates m-m-me," She cried to her boyfriend.

"She doesn't hate you," Teddy cooed in her ear, "What happened?"  
>"I-I I, was s-so aw-awful to m-my m-m-m-mother. I h-had n-n-no cont-trol of m-m-myself. I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to say those aw-awful w-w-words. She h-hates m-me, she k-ki-kicked m-me out," Melanie replied, stuttering through her uncontrollable tears as Victoire looked on at the couple.<p>

"It's going to be alright," Teddy whispered into Melanie's ear as her brushed through her hair, and she simply hugged tighter. The Hogwarts Express then soared off, leaving everything good behind.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall of Hogwarts was still the same, warm and inviting. Melanie, Victoire, Teddy, and Teddy's friend Robbie had all arrived off the train and inside, where they awaited their food. Teddy had calmed Melanie down, and no one else saw her weep. Robbie had found their compartment and shared a wink with Victoire whose cheeks immediately turned red.<p>

Teddy and Melanie sat next to each other with Teddy's arm wrapped around her lower back and her head lying on his arm. Her black hair shone on him. Victoire sat with Robbie, and she seemed incredibly happy.

Melanie looked at the staff table, eager to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. No one new sat at the table, and she was utterly confused.

She tapped Teddy's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "There's no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Teddy laughed and whispered right back, "Oh, he's coming. He did not want to start a craze in here."

Then Melanie said, "You know him?"

He returned with a smirk, "All my life."

Melanie's eyes widened knowingly in shock, and stared at Teddy in wonder. Her mouth gaped open and she shook her head.

"You are kidding! He can't!" she exclaimed, and the whole Gryffindor Table turned and stared at her, Victoire even began to laugh. Her cheeks flushed red of embarrassment.

Teddy then said, "I'm serious."

The whole hall then fell silent as Professor Flitwick opened the doors and led the incoming first years into the hall. He led them past the tables and up to the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Began, and Melanie shuddered at the memory of her first sorting. What the Sorting Hat said still haunted her.

Flitwick began calling the first years up to be sorted, and the rest of the students sat, waiting patiently, and waiting for their delicious meal. Finally the last student, Iris Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall stood up to begin her speech.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she announced happily. Her wispy grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she wore the blackish-green robes she always did, but without her hat, "First years, congratulations on your new houses. The day of the sorting is always splendid. Now, let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

The whole hall looked around curiously, trying to find their new professor, right as the hall doors opened once again and everyone stared in shocked wonder at the man who just entered.

"Professor Potter!" Professor McGonagall announced and the whole hall busted into uproarious cheers. Harry smiled and waved at the star-struck students. They only just cheered louder, the hall had never experienced something like this before, and the many professors appeared revoltingly annoyed. Teddy smirked at Melanie who kept clapping her hands, even though she has met Harry before, and Victoire laughed and yelled, "Go Uncle Harry."

The only student in the whole hall that was not cheering was a little boy with messy, black hair at the Gryffindor table, who was sitting bored and had his head lying on the table. His friends did not even try to get him to cheer with them. Then, Melanie remembered that it was James Potter, Harry's son, and that he must not be happy that his father was going to teach.

Then McGongall spoke up again, "Calm down, sit down," she ordered and the students obeyed, "Yes, Harry Potter is your professor for this year only, as he's promised. He will not be living here at the castle, since he has his auror work to do at night. Now enjoy your dinner!" The delicious food immediately appeared at the table, and everyone began digging into the dishes, and scooping as much food as they could fit. Some of the students made some sad noises and Harry finally was seated at the staff table. He smiled at them all, and Professor Longbottom whispered something in his ear, and Harry laughed. Everyone enjoyed their meals, and Melanie saw that almost everyone kept staring at Harry.

Melanie could barely focus on her food, she kept thinking about her mother. Was she okay? Melanie felt so bad, but she had no control of what she was doing or saying. It unnerved her, and she knew something was happening, yet she did not want to tell any of her friends. They would be scared of her. She did not want people to be scared of her. She did not want to be like _him. Never._

* * *

><p>"<em>Melanie, follow me!" A little girl with a perfectly, sculpted face and black hair wearing a little pink dress called to Melanie. She looked so familiar to Melanie, she could not resist but follow the little girl. <em>

_Suddenly she was in a field, chasing the little girl. The field around grew flowers and the clouds soared above. The sun shined greatly, brightening the whole field. The little girl turned and laughed at her nastily and coldly, and Melanie was confused. _

_The little girl turned around and stopped walking, and seemed dead for a minute. Melanie slowly walked up to the little girl, and the field drew darker, with more clouds above them. The sun disappeared beneath the clouds and lightning struck with the rain. Her hair became wet from the rain, but the little girl's strangely did not. _

_The girl stared at her, just like death would. Her eyes growing darker, and her face growing gloomier. Suddenly the little girl's height and appearance changed in front of her eyes. She grew and her face slightly rearranged. Her clothes even changed to more mature outfits than the original. _

_Soon, Melanie was standing in front of a copy of herself. Her copy was wearing tight black clothes, instead of the Hogwarts Uniform that the real Melanie was wearing. The copy looked demented with defined black circles lying around her eyes. She had bright red eyes that shone evilness. Her grimace showed the pure nastiness that lay inside. Melanie screamed a little in shock and her other self-cackled loudly. _

"_Oh, Melanie," she said laughing. _

"_Who are you?" Melanie whispered, as she was a tad frightened. _

"_You, of course," she snapped. Melanie stared at "herself" curiously. She shook her head in frustration and pulled at her hair as she screamed for no reason. Her other-self cruelly laugh. Then, her other reached into a side-pocket and pulled out a knife. She ran her finger over the blade as Melanie stared with wide eyes. The other Melanie took a good long look at the blade and then stared at the real Melanie. The fake extended her arm holding the blade towards the real, and handed it to her. Melanie gently took it from her other self, and stared at the blade. _

_She looked up and her other demented self was gone, and she was alone in the empty field, with the blade. _

* * *

><p>Melanie screamed as she woke up from her sleep. She heard Artemis hissing from her spot under the bed, but she ignored her. She had taken the Dreamless Sleep potion; it failed again for the past two nights. Her breathing quicken and her other roommates groaned in exasperation.<p>

"What's wrong, who screamed?" one of them grumbled.

"Me, nightmare," Melanie answered. Her roommates groaned and plopped back down on their beds.

Melanie felt around in her bed, and reached out to her side table, to make sure she took the potion. She grabbed the vial and shook it. It was empty. Then her heart beat faster than before.

She lay the vial down and slid her arm back under the covers. It ran over something sharp and Melanie bounced a bit on her bed in pain. She quickly tore her hand out from under the covers. She brought her finger to her face and licked it. It tasted like salt. _Blood. _

She opened her covers and stared at her bed in pure fright. She was not even able to utter a scream.

The knife from the dream lay there, with her blood on its tip.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone it means a lot!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I would really love to know!**

**Love**

**Miss Caroline Potter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who had read and reviewed! It means a lot to me. I am also sorry for the long delay in updating. Since it is the summer now, I'm going to try to update more often. But crazy me had to take on three chaptered stories at once. Yikes!**

**Also, quite the shocker last chapter huh. Wait til you read this one.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"So good to have you back in class Miss. Hawthorne. I predict not such a good year for you, but it will all be fine in the end I suppose," Professor Trelawney cooed.

Melanie nodded happily. Hogwarts was her true home and she was so glad to be back, though she would never say that to her mother, the one who kicked her out of the apartment. Professor Trelawney placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder and patted it comfortingly. Melanie had stayed after class to help Professor Trelawney clean up after their lesson, where Robbie Pearson, a loyal prankster and receiver of Victoire's affections broke many orbs. Ironically, Trelawney did not suspect him, but she warned that the fates would catch whoever did it soon, causing many people to snicker. Melanie knew that Robbie did it because he was bragging about planning to do it before class began. Melanie then reached down to her robe's pocket and she felt the outline of the dream knife. She did not know what compelled her to bring it. She felt safe when she was carrying it, and it did not occur to her why she did. It had appeared out of thin air.

Suddenly Trelawney let go of Melanie's shoulder and started rocking back and forth.

"Professor!" Melanie exclaimed in fright, staring at Trelawney.

Trelawney's eyes grew wide and her voice grew deep as she began reciting:

"_The one born of the muggle almost reaches seventeen_

_The time of her destiny comes to peak_

_Three months before time of birth_

_The facedown since the Dark Lord himself_

_The Chosen One has the power to vanquish Slytherin_

_As long as both are around_

_No peace can be found_

_For like the one's born father_

_She will wreak havoc upon those undeserving_

_Following the path of the ancestor_

_Hidden in the Lion's den"_

Trelawney gasped and shook her head around. She looked at Melanie's shocked expression and said, "Everything alright dear?"

"You just-you!" She stuttered out.

"I what?" Trelawney questioned. Melanie stared at her professor with disbelief written on her face. Tears threatened to seep out of her eyes so she dashed out of the classroom and cried after she climbed down the ladder, skipping Defense Against Dark Arts. She just knew that what Trelawney said was about her. Trelawney had just spoken a prophecy, and her other two known prophecies had came true, so this one must come true too.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter just walked around the castle after hours when all the students were off to bed. He knew he should be heading home to Ginny, Albus and Lily, but he could not resist the temptation of being at Hogwarts after hours, especially at a point where he would no longer get in trouble for doing so. He hasn't been here in years, not since McGonagall summoned him to give a Defense Against the Dark Arts lecture. It was a drag, but the students were very entranced with what he had to say. He even recognized a few faces this year. All of the students, mainly the females ones were entranced by him.<p>

A light was soon shone his way and his eyes squinted at the flash.

"Harry? That you mate?" Neville's voice called out from behind the flash.

"Yes, can you lower your light, it's right in my eyes," Harry requested.

"Oh yes, of course," Neville said and he lowered his wand out of Harry's face. "How's your first day been teachings?"

"Good, good, students are very nice, although my son did not seem too pleased with me being here," Harry said and ran a hand through his messy, jet-black hair.

"He'll warm up to you being here, he's a nice boy, taught him last year. Little too many pranks in my class, though he brightens the class, that's for sure," Neville said quickly, "Do you want to get some food in the Kitchens, I'm starved."

Harry agreed to Neville's proposition and the pair chatted as they walked to the familiar kitchens. After Neville tickled the pear, and both of the entered the kitchens happily. The house-elves inside were more than happy to serve the pair of teachers and suddenly, as they were eating tea-cakes, Neville cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention.

"Harry, listen, uh, James, he made all of my plants that I was using during class explode, I had to give him several detentions. He has been a ruckus with many other teachers as well, on just his first day! You've got a born prankster on your hands, but I think you need to speak with him," Neville said sternly.

"I see, yes I'll speak with him, of course. He's been like this the day he was born," Harry said chuckling. "By the way, are there any students I should watch out for? You know any other pranksters?"

"Well," Neville started, "There's one girl, she's not a prankster, she's even a prefect for Gryffindor, but uh, she's not who she seems."

Harry's eyebrows creased and he asked, "Who?"

"Melanie Hawthorne, she's a sixth year." Neville stated.

"If she's not a prankster what's going on with her? I remember that name. I read her name on the attendance today, she did not show up to class," Harry said smirking.

"She's the daughter of Voldemort," Neville responded confidently.

Harry then put his head in his hand and started moving back and forth with his body. His head shook no, and he could not understand how this was possible.

"Explain how you know this," Harry demanded quietly.

Neville gulped and he said, "All the staff, well you know how we discover muggle-borns, we thought she was a muggle-born. I was the one sent to tell her what she is. Of course, like everyone else she was ecstatic. Her mother was a muggle and she did not have a father. I then found out she could speak to snakes, and her mother sent her out of the room and her mother told me she was raped by a snake-looking man on Christmas Eve, 1997. I instantly knew who she was talking about and Melanie knows because she was snooping and listening. It's just scary, she's a reincarnation of Voldemort."

After that, neither of them spoke for a while as Harry was trying to suck all of this information in. Neville stared at Harry's face, studying his expression and he could tell that Harry was aggravated.

"Godric's Hallow?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Neville said.

"It's my fault," Harry groaned.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Hermione and I were there that night. We went to see my parent's graves. We were then lured into Bathilda Bagshot's house by who we thought was Bathilda, but it turned out to be Nagini inside her body. Voldemort came, but Hermione and I escaped just in time, on that exact night. It's my fault that thing was ever created," Harry moaned.

"Don't say that, Miss. Hawthorne is another life," Neville said angrily.

"How is she in Gryffindor?" Harry immediately asked, ignoring what Neville just said.

"I don't know, but I can tell that she is very cunning and ambitious, she doesn't seem that brave. The Sorting Hat must have had some ulterior motive. It's not normal, I mean, she's _Slytherin's _heir for Merlin's sakes," Neville answered.

"I'm going home," Harry said and he left the kitchens to leave to Hogsmeade, then he apparated back home to Ginny, Lily and Albus.

* * *

><p>Melanie was patrolling the halls, looking for anyone that was out of bed. She was a prefect; it was her job to check on everything after hours. Teddy was supposed to do the rounds with her, but he said he was feeling sick, so she let him sleep. It was around 11 pm, and Melanie was starting to feel very tired. She did not get any sleep after she woke up from her dream, and she was afraid to go to sleep again. She could feel her dream's knife in her robe pocket. It protected her, like it had a life force of its own. Her exhaustion told her that she must go to sleep that night.<p>

She turned the corner on the second floor. After she checked this floor, she decided that she could head back to the Gryffindor Common Room and go to sleep.

"Hawthorne?" A voiced called out on the floor and Melanie almost groaned. She hated other people. She did not want to talk to anyone. She had never been popular and stuck to Victoire and Teddy. She did not like anyone else at this school, except for some teachers. Her roommates, besides Victoire, annoyed her. Of course, Victoire could be very annoying herself.

"Yes," she said as she turned around. She saw a Slytherin at the other end of the hallway, judging by the green on his uniform. She recognized him as Zach Flint, one of the Slytherin prefects in her year, judging by the badge on his chest. She knew he had a twin, but Melanie could barely remember anyone's names. Zach was lucky she knew his. She had rarely ever spoken to him except when she was forced to. He walked closer to her and Melanie did not care to move away.

He did not say anything as he inched towards her, when he was a few inches away Melanie began backing up but he kept moving towards her, both of them saying nothing. Her back then crashed into the wall and Zach was a mere inch away from her.

"You're very pretty Melanie," Zach said as he stroked her cheek.

"What do you want you bastard," Melanie said, turning cold. Her mind went numb, and something new was taking over her head. Zach ripped her shirt open in one second and stroked her breasts as she was frozen in her state of mind. She could not control herself and something was deciding to take charge in her body, and it was not Zach. Zach started kissing her body and she shudder involuntarily. Melanie could feel what was happening to her, but she could not move her arms, her legs or anything. Whatever was in control was waiting to strike.

Zach ripped her pants open and his own, and he was about to rape her when whatever was in charge of her body ripped the knife from her pocket and stabbed him straight in the face. Zach did not have time to scream and he dropped dead on the ground when whatever was controlling Melanie's body ripped it out of his face.

Melanie then regained control of herself and back further against the wall as she started to weep. '_I killed someone'_ was the only thought that kept running through her head over and over again. She knew that she did not bring the strike, but it was her body that did so. It was her fault, even if he was going to rape her or not. She was scared of herself; she lost control of her body, her voice, her arms, her legs, her fingers, her toes, just like with the situation with her mother. All she could do was think and that was hard to do with that thing controlling everything she was doing, whatever that thing was. She only regained control when all was lost. She fell to the floor and stared at Zach's dead body.

What felt like an hour went by and no one came or noticed Melanie slumped on the ground staring at Zach's dead body with the blood from his face falling in a pool around his head.

Soon she was able to use her wand to fix her uniform blouse, she buttoned up her skirt and she scourgified the blood off of herself. She ran away back to the common room, soared to her dormitory and cried. Victoire was not even in the room to comfort her best friend. She took her potion and went to sleep quickly, with the guilt fading away from her conscience.

* * *

><p>"<em>Melanie the murderer, Melanie the murderer, Melanie the murderer," something sang around her, filling her eardrums, not stopping. She was in an empty cavern with water slowly dripping from the ceiling, plopping on the ground. <em>

"_Leave me alone!" Melanie shrieked at the top of her lungs._

"_KILL THE MUDBLOODS!" A deep voice yelled, causing the cavern to shake and the cavern began to fall apart. The roof of the cavern began to break into many pieces. It all fell down in a shamble, crushing Melanie's body, slashing her chest. Her chest squirted out blood and it stopped once it was fully covered with rocks, making all of her ribs break. _

* * *

><p>Melanie woke up screaming. Her roommates were alerted and Victoire jumped to her side and she settled the other girls down.<p>

"Melanie what happened?" She asked nervously, "Another bad dream?"  
>"Horrible dream," Melanie uttered as she shuddered. Melanie pushed down her covers since her body was sweating uncontrollably from her nerves, and she needed to cool off. Melanie did not expect it, but suddenly, Victoire screamed and the other girls were alerted once again.<p>

"Melanie!" She exclaimed, "Your chest!"

Melanie was confused but then she looked at her chest which was covered by her sleeping shirt. It was fully stained with her blood. She tore her shirt off and grimaced at the pain it gave her, and saw a large gash etched across her chest, just like in her dream.

She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the shocker? What do you think is going on? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

**-Simply Paranoia ( I changed my penname, I used to be Miss. Caroline Potter, just in case you were confused)  
><strong>


End file.
